The present invention relates to a system for producing shaped and directed light from a quasi point sourceor quasipoint sources a selected one or ones of broadly distributed ambient light, non-shadowing task illumination, multibeam display lighting, projective lineal lighting and projective surface washing illumination lineally or radially distributed. The present invention relates to improved use of radiant energy from a quasi point source. The present specification primarily discusses collimation and shaping of visible light, since this is the collimation application for the invention at the present time, but other forms of radiant energy, for example infrared energy for heating, could be similarly distributed. The quasi point source may conveniently comprise a metal halide lamp. For simplicity in description, the terms radiant energy and light will be used interchangeably in the present description. In my patent application Ser. No. 08/006,623, I have described means for utilizing collimation means to provide radial collimation for a quasi point source, and producing a cylinder of light which is transmitted for distribution by further means. The present invention provides advancements in distribution and shaping of light utilizing distribution optics in conjunction with radial collimation means. In further embodiments, further improvements are provided wherein an "f" number is minimized, where the "f" number is inversely proportional to efficiency of light capture of the source by the radial collimation means.
There is a need to provide high intensity, efficient, directed, non-glare illumination to cover a large area or a plurality of spaces. Typical current solutions require the use of a plurality of sources such as separate bulbs in separate downlights. One system may need to contain one group of light bulbs of a first wattage as well as other bulbs of differing types in order to meet particular lighting requirements. For example, a spotight is almost invariably provided with an incandescent source, while relatively low power ambient lighting is provided by fluorescent tubes. This results in complexity and expense in installation and in inconvenience and expense in maintenance.
Typical prior art systems for distributing light from a source commonly lack flexibility in the number of different directions in which light may be directed from a single source. They are also characterized by complexity and lack of efficiency. In most existing lighting systems, energy is gathered by a parabolic or ellipsoidal reflector and distributed in a conical shape. The system of the present invention does not need such reflectors as a collimation means of collection. A radially formed collimation device feeds modulation means. The present invention provides for a simplicity in construction and compactness in layout for any of a number of different types of systems. Systems constructed in accordance with the present invention may provide for lighting the interior of a room, the exterior of a vehicle or other space.
In making devices using radially collimated light, it would be highly desirable to provide lighting fixtures able to be constructed in flat or thin shapes. A significant characteristic in many applications is thickness. Means that capture collimated light for further distribution are referred to in the present invention as distribution optics. Means that collimate light in at least a radial degree of freedom are referred to in the context of the present invention as collimation optics. In typical prior art systems, in order to capture a desired percentage of radially collimated light for further distribution, means which may be viewed as corresponding to the distribution optics must of necessity be significantly thicker in an axial direction than the prior art means which correspond to the present invention's collimation optics. This will result in a light distribution means constructed in accordance with prior art principles for a particular light shaping other application being significantly thicker than such means constructed in accordance with the present invention. The present invention will allow integration of means for producing a given light distribution into an architectural member. For example, a shelf may be provided which produces illumination on areas or items below it. A ceiling or wall panel that would be otherwise totally impractical due to its thickness may be produced with dimensions for maximizing flexibility in its utilization. Use of a high efficiency high intensity light source is permitted from which light may be distributed over a broad area or into a plurality or separate volumes with minimized glare and lamps not being visible.